Meurtre et Trahison
"Meurtre et Trahison" est le second rapport de bataille ayant pour cadre la Seconde Campagne d'Indochina, dans les Etendues de Jericho opposant les Tau du Sept de Velk'Han aux Angels of Vengeance. Il prend part juste après le scénario " La Bataille pour Nephillym IV ". Shas’o Tsu s’était vu confier un petit corps expéditionnaire dont les membres avaient été trié sur le volet. '' ''Le Haut Commandeur Crimson Curse lui avait donné pour mission d’assassiner un membre du haut commandement des Gueron’sha, un psyker, qui allait être laissé avec une protection moindre tandis que le Haut Commandeur affronterait le gros de leur force dans les ruines d’une ville gue’la à quelques dizaine de kilomètre à l’Ouest. Ce plan nécessitait minutage et précision, domaines où les Taus excellaient, dans leur art de la guerre. La seule ombre au tableau était la présence de cet « allié », ce Gueron’sha en armure noire. Certes, il était le chef des forces armées de cette planète qui avait promis de rejoindre l’Enclave s’ils recevaient de l’aide afin de se défendre contre la force punitive envoyée par l’Imperium. Mais il était lourd et gauche dans son armure imposante de céramite noire. Il n’entrait pas dans les tactiques Tau et allait être dur à intégrer à la stratégie. Bref Shas’o Tsu le considérait comme un poids mort plus qu’autre chose. Le déroulement de la bataille allait lui donner raison, malheureusement. Comme l’avait annoncé le Gueron’sha, ils avaient bien trouvé la base ennemi à Khé Sanh. Les scanners montraient des signes de vie dans le bâtiment central, qui devait probablement être leur centre de commandement renfermant leur cible. L’opération n’allait pas être facile, car la base de Khé Sanh disposait d’une force mécanisée, de lourdes fortifications et de troupes sur le qui-vive… L’organisation était à la hauteur de leur réputation d’ennemi le plus redoutable, mais si la réussite de cette mission raccourcissait drastiquement la durée du conflit et sauvait autant de vie Tau, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Shas’o Tsu donna l’ordre de déploiement... Présentation du Rapport de Bataille Ce second rapport de bataille oppose de nouveau les Tau d'He'Stan à mes Angels of Vengeance. Le scénario choisit fût "Assassin", datant de la V3, et plus précisément du White Dwarf 60 d'Avril 99 (c'est à dire il y a plus de 16 ans au moment où j'écris ces lignes... ça nous rajeunit !). He'Stan proposa que la cible soit un Archiviste, et eut l'idée de la trame narrative qui est développée plus bas. Schéma d'Organisation de la Mission Ces Schémas d'Organisation alternatifs sont obligatoires pour la mission : ATTAQUANT : Obligatoire : 1 Troupe Optionnel : 0-2 QG, 0-4 Troupes, 0-3 Elites, 0-3 Attaques Rapides et 0-1 Soutien. DEFENSEUR : Obligatoire : 1 QG et 1 Elite. Optionnel : 0-6 Troupes, 0-3 Elites, 0-1 Attaques Rapides et 0-2 Soutien. Note Importante : Ce scénario date de la V3, et certaines modifications doivent être prises en compte : *Les règles de Durée Aléatoire sont celles de la V3, et commencent donc fin du Tour 4. *Pas d’alliés (pour aucun des camps). *Pas de Lord of War. *Pas d'autres détachements, ni de Formations (ni de Décuries). *Pas de Fortifications pour l'Attaquant. *Fortifications gratuite pour le Défenseur comme en V3 (uniquement Bunker et Ligne Aegis) mais suivant les règles de la V7 et du supplément « Forteresse Assiégée ». Toute amélioration de Fortification doit-être payée (comme les autocanons quadritubes, Void Shield, etc...). Les autres Fortifications (comme Forteresse de la Rédemption ou Place-Forte Aquila) sont fortement déconseillés car elles déséquilibreront forcement le Scénario. Eviter tout abus de cette règle en spammant les bunkers, lignes et autres fortifications ! Note sur Cypher : Pour ce scénario, Cypher est un choix QG, mais ne prend pas de slot. Il est considéré comme un Allié de Circonstance (et non pas comme Allié Désespéré, ce qui handicaperait trop les Tau). Il ne peut donc pas rejoindre d’escouade Tau, ni être le Seigneur de Guerre Tau. Il peut par contre être accompagné par une escouade de Déchus (voir la Dataslate : Cypher). Après expérience, nous conseillons aussi qu'il soit gratuit pour le joueur Tau, afin de ne pas le pénaliser Conséquence sur la Campagne : Si les Tau gagnent en tuant l'Archiviste Calistarius, un espion Déchu s'infiltrerait dans les rangs des Anges, afin de semer le trouble au sein du Chapitre. A chaque mission suivante, une fois par partie, le joueur Tau pourrait utiliser l'espion de deux manières : *Soit en redéployant une unité Angels of Vengeance de 1D6+6ps après le déploiement des deux armées (y compris les infiltrateurs), mais avant le début de partie. L'unité doit néanmoins être toujours dans sa zone de déploiement normale et le joueur à qui elle appartient choisit son orientation. *Soit infliger un malus de -3 à un test de Réserve du joueur Angels of Vengeance, une fois par partie, sur n'importe quel jet de Réserve. Contexte Historique & Trame Narrative ' ''Cypher, ce vil traître, avait pactisé avec les Tau afin de leurs livrer la planète Indochina. Les Tau, qui l'avait recruter lui et sa bande de Déchus comme des mercenaires, avaient été satisfait de la désorganisation qu'ils avaient semés dans les rangs de la Garde Impériale sur Indochina, et de la manière dont ils avaient ralliés les déserteurs et les colons, présentant les Tau comme les émissaires du Bien Suprême et d'un futur meilleur pour eux. Mais Cypher, avait en réalité d'autres plans en tête. Il se savait poursuivit inlassablement par le Cercle Intérieur de la Première Légion, et avait décidé d'utiliser les Tau à son avantage, en les manipulant. C'est sa présence sur le Front de Grisenfer qui attira les Anges vers Indochina, et c'est en réalité à cause de lui que les Tau eurent à affronter les Angels of Vengeance. Cypher avait appris l'existence d'un puissant artefact, dont l'utilisation pourrait potentiellement causé des dégâts considérables aux Dark Angels ainsi qu'à leurs Chapitre Successeurs. Il décida donc de faire un premier test... sur les Anges de la Vengeance ! Tandis que les Tau subissaient une série de revers suite à l'assaut tant orbital que terrestre des Anges, le Déchu proposa au Haut Commandeur Crimson Curse, commandant des forces Tau sur Indochina, un plan. Les Tau, avec l'aide de Cypher, purent intercepter et comprendre certaines communications des Anges : ceux-ci allaient se réunir en conclave, afin qu'un nouveau Grand Maître soit intronisé. La campagne brutale menée avec vitesse et réussite par les Anges, avait pour but de morceler les armées Tau, mais aussi à consolider les positions Marines, afin de s'assurer que pendant que les officiers les plus important du Chapitre seraient en conclave, les xenos ne pourraient pas reprendre l'avantage. Cypher proposa donc au Commandeur Crimson Curse de prendre l'ascendant sur les Anges, tant que leurs principaux officiers supérieurs étaient absent, cloîtrés dans les profondeurs de leur Forteresse-Monastère Long-Sanglot. Sachant que lorsque les officiers laissés pour gérer le Chapitre apprendraient la présence de Cypher quelque part, ils lanceraient de manière pathétiquement prévisible un assaut impulsif pour le capturer. Hors, les Tau profiteraient de cette diversion pour neutraliser l'un des officiers Archivistes, responsable d'une région particulièrement disputée, le Tonkin, et infiltrerait dans les rangs des Anges un espion. En effet, Cypher comptait infiltrer un Déchu, après que celui-ci ait subtilisé l'armure d'un Ange mort et, comble du blasphème, dévoré son cerveau afin d'apprendre ses souvenirs. Après une chirurgie de reconstruction faciale rapidement exécuté par les Tau afin de ressembler au Marines mort, le Déchu, dont le code génétique était le même que celui des Anges, pourrait passé inaperçu dans leurs rangs. Il se ferait passer pour un frère blessé lors d'une opération, ayant parvenu à échapper aux Tau, qui revenait vers son Chapitre. Seul un Archiviste pourrait découvrir la vérité, en sondant l'esprit de l'espion. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul Archiviste dans l'ancienne province du Tonkin, qui de plus supervisait les actions des Marines dans la Région : l'Epistolier Calistarius, situé dans la base de Khé-Sanh. Calistarius devait donc mourir. '''Préparation des Armées Préparation des Tau He'Stan : Pour ce scénario, nous nous étions mis d’accord pour utiliser les règles de fortifications v7, j’en déduis donc que mon adversaire allait me sortir une bonne vieille Aegis et ses armes anti-air et possiblement un bastion, mais je connaissais mal les règles de ce dernier, et je les aient apprises à mes dépends durant cette bataille. J’ai fait 2 choix radicaux, le 1er pour contourner les sauvegardes de couvert : prendre le plus possible de drones laser pour garder une bonne mobilité et par le contrôleur de drones des Commandeurs maximiser les touches. Le 2nd fût de prendre le plus d’armes PA 2 possible, pour éradiquer proprement les SM et une éventuelle suite Terminator (c’était une intuition) qui accompagnera probablement le fameux Archiviste. J’aligne dans ce but une escouade Broadside que je ne joue jamais habituellement, avec des fusils rails lourds F8 Pa 1, pas d’Insensible à la Douleur pour la suite avec une option tir de précision pour le Sha’vre ; on ne sait jamais vu que c’est un perso il le fait sur un 5+. Préparations des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Bon, voilà, He’Stan et moi allons disputer une seconde bataille. Mon adversaire devrait tenter de tuer mon Archiviste. Le scénario « Assassin », très original, m’a beaucoup inspiré pour faire ma liste. La première chose que j’ai fait, c’est réfléchir sur les moyens de faire survivre mon Archiviste : Je voulais au début prendre Enoch, mon Maître Archiviste du Chapitre, en count-as Ezekiel. Ezekiel est un personnage efficace, avec un buff sympa et un pouvoir psy tout à fait capable de créer de mauvaises surprises à l’adversaire. Néanmoins, deux choses s’opposaient à ce choix : premièrement, dans le fluff, il était censé être en orbite, dans la Forteresse-Monastère Long-Sanglot, à participer au Conclave du Cercle Intérieur visant à validé l’ascension du nouveau Grand Maître du Chapitre. Enfin, de manière plus pragmatique, il ne possède pas de sauvegarde invulnérable. J’ai donc opté pour un Archiviste classique, en armure Terminator afin d’accroitre sa durée de vie. Avec une hache de force et un fulgurant, il serait capable de résister assez bien à la saturation, mais pourrait aussi buter toute exo-armure assez suicidaire pour se faire engager au corps-à-corps. Pour augmenter encore ses chances de survie, je décidais de lui donnais un Champs Téléporteur, artéfact sympa lui octroyant une sauvegarde 3+ invulnérable mais que je n’utilise pratiquement jamais. Je décidai de choisir le domaine de la Télépathie, mais de ne pas le monter en Epistolier, psyker n°2, car vu thumb|204px|L'Archiviste Calistarius des Angels of Vengeancela stratégie que j’avais en tête, il ne devrait pas être souvent dehors. Calistarius le Psychofore, Archiviste Copiste de la Kabbale, était prêt à relever le défi de survivre à toute une armée de Tau qui voulait lui faire la peau. Je décidais ensuite de le faire escorter par une Escouade de Commandement Terminator, avec Apothicaire et Porte-bannière, tout ce beau monde équiper d’un Marteau-Tonnerre et de Bouclier Tempête. En bref, une escouade bien chiante à détruire, capable d’encaisser pas mal de tir grâce à sa sauvegarde 2+ et 3+ Invulnérable, plus l’insensible à la douleur 5+ de l’Apothicaire. Enfin, je pris la Bannière de Dévastation, qui permettrait à toutes les unités amies équipés de bolters dans un rayon de 6ps de transformer leurs armes en salve 2/4. Concrètement, chaque Marine tirerait 4 fois avec son bolter s’il restait immobile… Bien, histoire d’avoir une Escouade QG encore plus dure à tuer, je décidais de prendre un Land Raider Crusader, l’Abigaël, en tant que transport. Le Crusader bénéficierait lui aussi de la Bannière de Dévastation, et pourrait donc balancer 24 tirs de bolters jumelés par tour (plus le canon d’assaut et le multi-fuseur ^^). Ça devrait attendrir pas mal ceux qui s’approcheraient, genre ces saletés de Stealths, que je m’attendais à voir en nombre pour cette mission. Enfin, comme il s’agissait du transport d’une escouade Terminator, le Land Raider Abigaël serait automatiquement un Véhicule de la Deathwing, et donc Vénérable, et cela me permettrait de faire relancer les dégâts subit, mais aussi, il gagnait la règle « Ennemis Jurés : Space Marine du Chaos »,'' qui pourrait s’avérer utile contre Cypher, ou si'' He’Stan décidai de prendre une escouade de Déchus. Nous allions jouer avec les règles des Fortifications V7, et je décidais pour l’occasion d’utiliser mon Bastion Impérial, récemment peint. A noter que les règles du scénario, datant de la V3, permettent de prendre des fortifications (bunker, ligne de défense, barbelés) gratuitement et autant que le défenseur en veux. Ca ne paraît pas comme ça, mais cela peut permettre des techniques d’abus, genre aligné une douzaine de bunkers et 3 kilomètre de ligne de défense. Je décider de rester soft (puis que nous ne devions pas jouer avec des listes dure), et de ne prendre qu’un seul bastion. Le bastion possède néanmoins un avantage sur le bunker : ces quatre bolters lourd inclus. Pour ne pas abuser, je décider de prendre à ma charge dans mon budget point le coût des bolters lourds, soit 20points de différence avec le bunker (75 points au lieu de 55). La configuration des Bolters lourd, un sur chaque flanc, les rendaient plutôt inutile à mes yeux, et ils ne tueraient probablement pas grand-chose, mais bon, au moins, il n’y aurait pas d’armes lourdes « gratuites » dans ma liste. Pour les même raison, je décidai de prendre des améliorations permises par le supplément « Forteresse Assiégée » et, logiquement, d’en payer le coût en point. Pour sensiblement améliorer sa résistance, je pris un Void Shield, qui permettrait d’encaisser et de dissiper les premières touches sur un écran tampon de Blindage 12. Une mauvaise surprise pour mon adversaire, et comme j’étais d’humeur taquin, je décidais un passage secret sous la forme d’une Escape hatch… Je pris aussi une ligne Aegis, et pour faire bonne mesure, un canon laser Icarus et un Autocanon Quadritubes. Très clairement, je n’avais pas envie de me refaire avoir et subir un bombardement de ces foutus Sunshark. Si He’Stan en prenait, cette fois je les attendais de pied ferme ! De plus, les véhicules Tau sont des antigrav, et ces armes fixe ne subiraient pas de malus pour leurs tirer dessus. A noter enfin que ces deux fortifications ne comptent comme un seul choix de fortification (un Imperial Stronghold) d’après le supplément. Là aussi, je ne voulais pas dépasser le choix de 1 fortification que l’on retrouve dans le Schéma d’organisation standard, par soucis d’équilibre et d’équité. Un petit Whirlwind fût le suivant sur ma liste. J’adore vraiment ce véhicule, et il m’avait prouvé son efficacité à maintes reprises. Je doutais que mon adversaire prennent des cibleurs ce coup-ci, mais au cas où, ses premières victimes seraient toutes désignées ! De plus, se serait dans ma stratégie défensive l’une de mes rares armes longue portée anti-infanterie. Enfin, je décidai de prendre cinq escouades de cinq Marines (pour éviter qu’un tir de saturation ne m’en tue trop d’un coup), uniquement équipés de bolters. Ils devraient se trouver soit sur les remparts du Bastion, soit derrière l’Aegis, et manieraient les armes fixes, tout en étant capable de déclencher une tempête de tirs de bolter… Pour finir, je décidais de prendre comme choix obligatoire un Dreadnought Vénérable, Saint-Damien, équipé d’un Canon Laser jumelé et d’un poing de combat avec Lance-Flammes Lourd. Il serait ainsi plus difficile à détruire, mais je bénéficierai aussi de sa CT de 5, qui le rendrait bien utile pour détruire les véhicules ou les exo-armures Tau. Sans oublier qu’il pourrait engluer les Kroots d’He’Stan, si celui-ci en prenait. Le Dread pourrait même réussir à tuer Cypher au Corps-à-corps, notamment grâce à la règle ennemi juré ! Bon, parlons stratégie maintenant : Frère Calistarius, mon Archiviste, serait déployé avec son Escouade de Commandement Terminator dans le Bastion. Le Bastion lui-même serait déployé dans un angle de la table (pour limiter les angles d’attaque de mon adversaire), entouré de la ligne Aegis. Derrière cette Aegis, serait déployé mes vingt-cinq Marines tactique, maniant les armes fixes, mais surtout à moins de 6ps du Bastion, et donc bénéficiant de l’effet de la Bannière de Dévastation… chaque Marine devenant capable de tirer 4 fois, les vingt-cinq frères de bataille pourraient tirer jusqu’à… 100 fois ! De quoi saturer toute unité d’infanterie qui se baladerait à découvert dans un rayon de 24ps de ma place-forte. La trappe du passage secret serait quant à elle mit 12ps en arrière de mes fortifications, et bien gentiment garer à côté, attendrait, mon Land Raider Crusader. Lorsque He’Stan réussirait à pêter le Bastion, mon Escouade Terminator et mon précieux Archiviste émergeraient par la trappe secrète, puis grimperait dans le Land Raider… Mon Dreadnought quant à lui resterai en arrière pour tirer sur les différentes cibles que mon adversaire laisserai à découvert, et pourrait contre-attaquer si une unité ennemi s’approchait trop prêt. Bon, il n’y-a plus qu’à espérer que, cette fois, je ne fasse pas d’erreur stupide et que mon plan se déroule sans accroc ! Déploiement Déploiement Tau He’Stan : Je place les Broadsides au centre de mon dispositif ; je compte sur leurs fusils rails lourds et le ciblage avancé pour one shot l’Archiviste que je pense être accompagné d’une bonne vieille suite Deathwing 2+,3++ avec Insensible à la Douleur 5+, le tout dans un bastion BL14 (WTF !?) De plus, la durée aléatoire en V3 va rendre vraiment tendu de remplir l’objectif dans les temps... Sur mes flancs, je place une escouade de drones laser, chacune accompagnée d’un Commandeur avec contrôleur de drone pour fiabiliser les points lasers, et permettre un peu de survie face aux missiles Whirlwind … ça aussi je l’ai vu venir un bon vieux Whirlwind pour me one shot mes poseurs de laser ! Malheureusement pour moi je n’ai pas posé de façon stratégique et m’aperçois pourquoi Frere Kris ne posait que des haies ou murs… aucune zone de couvert où je sois à portée de laser, et donc pas save de couvert contre les missiles Whirlwind. Je place le reste de mes forces bien tassé derrière la ruine face au Bastion, mon seul couvert qui ne soit pas trop éloigné de son carré défensif. Car il a fait un magnifique dernier carré en coin de table et à part la ruine que j’occupe, rien aux alentours pour me donner une sauvegarde de couvert. Déploiement des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Mon déploiement fût en réalité fait avant celui-ci d’He’Stan, mais en utilisant les règles de dépoiement caché de la V3. Je me tiens le plus à mon plan : mon Bastion au centre du quart de table gauche, contenant mon Archiviste et son escouade de Commandement Terminator, entouré par ma Ligne Aégis derrière laquelle été disposé 5 escouades tactiques, répartie aux 4 coins, et l’une d’elle au sommet du Bastion. Mon Land Raider Crusader vient fermer mon côté ouvert sur la table (entre le bord de table et le bastion). Mon cher Whirlwind fût placé derrière le Bastion, entre le Land Raider Crusader sur le flanc gauche et le Dreadnought Vénérable sur sa droite, avec aucune ligne de vue pour lui tirer dessus. Et tout ce beau monde bien entendu dans l’aire d’effet de ma Bannière de Dévastation, rendant mes bolters salve 4/2 !! J’étais prêt à recevoir l’assaut des Tau sur la base de Khé Sanh ! La Bataille Tour 1 des Tau He’Stan : J’avance ma seule unité Stealth plus en avant dans les ruines avec une 2+ de couvert, je suis confiant pour tirer, tandis que la Riptide et une escouade de drones avec Commandeur cherche à voire le Whirlwind en débordant par la gauche. Les Crisis plasma se mettent à portée de tir au centre, derrière la ruine, juste à côté des Broadsides et de Cypher, alors que l’autre Commandeur et ses drones laser, accompagné par une Crisis et deux autres drones laser, contournent par la droite. La phase de tir va se résumer à une pluie de laser sur le Bastion, sur l’escouade à son sommet et sur l’escouade derrière l’Aegis la plus proche de mes forces. Ces tirs concentrés vont entrainer l’oblitération de l’escouade tactique au sol, et 1 seul Marines survivra sur le sommet du Bastion. La découverte du Bouclier Void qui absorbe le premier dégât lourd est une mauvaise surprise… Je termine en rétro-pulsant à plus de 24ps de ses escouades (enfin c’est ce que je pensais), sauf les Stealth qui toujours aussi confiante, reste dans la ruine. TOUR 1 des Angels of Vengeance ''' '''He’Stan : Le Dreadnought Vénérable Saint-Damien avance et se décale juste derrière le Bastion, ne laissant dépasser que son canon laser, prête à tirer (Note d’He’Stan : quel courage…) Pareillement, le Land Raider Abigaël se décale légèrement de derrière le Bastion, pour s’offrir une ligne de vue et se mettre à portée des Stealths. S’ensuit alors une rafale de bolts comme j’en ai rarement prise : avec seulement une escouade tactique de 5 Marines, que je pensais hors de portée (mais qui s’est avérée être à portée pour 1ps), Frere Kris m’envoi 20 tirs de bolters et me lamine les drones d’attaque de l’escouade Crisis plasma ! Ils n’auront même pas tirés une balle… 5 drones de perdu 5 ! Le land Raider Crusader tire sauvagement avec ses bolters Ouragans et ses canons d’assaut sur les Stealths et un coup de malchance fera que, sur 6 sauvegardes de couvert à 2+, je vais en raté 4 ! Une escouade de Stealth en moins (Note de Frere Kris : Cool ^^) dont un fuseur ; Déjà que j’avais peu d’arme pour entamé le Blindage 14 du Bastion, je vais devoir préserver le peu de fuseurs qu’il me reste. Mais leur portée étant courte (9ps pour avoir les 2D6 de Fusion) je vais devoir nettoyer entièrement la base avant d’approcher. Ca va demander du temps. Au passage le Dreadnought avec on canon laser me blesse la Riptide, dont j’ai oublié la charge nova… Quant au Whirlwind, son premier tir manque totalement les Crisis et les Broadsides qu’il avait pris pour cible. Tour 2 des Tau He’Stan : Je continue à chercher une ligne de vu sur le Whirlwind qui sinon, va me bombarder pendant toute la bataille mes drones lasers, tout en annulant leurs sauvegardes… Drones dont j’ai cruellement besoin au vu des fortifications des Marines, mais sans résultats. Je réussi le test de charge nova, et la Riptide avance à portée de tir. Les drones des Crisis marquent le bastion, le Marines seul sur le toit et ainsi qu’une escouade tactique. La Riptide tir alors sur le Bastion avec le canon à ion surchargé, attrapant au passage une escouade tactique : mais le tir ne provoque aucun dégât au Bastion et seul un Marine mourra, l’escouade s’étant jeté à terre. Le Sha’vre Broadside vise l’homme esseulé sur le toit et le tombe, tandis que les 2 autres utilisent leurs missiles autoguidés sur le Dreadnought, précédemment marqué par des drones, lui infligeant 1 dégât superficiel… Cypher quand à lui sprint dans la ruine, histoire de pouvoir tirer un peu avec ses pistolets au prochain tour, si les Marines tactiques avancent hors de l’Aegis. Les Crisis plasma amochèrent la dernière escouade sur son flanc gauche, ne laissant qu’un survivant. Je rétro-pulse tout le monde hors de portée de bolter, en faisant plus attention à la portée cette fois. TOUR 2 des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Le dernier Marine tactique survivant sur la gauche, tente le tout pour le tout en courant vers le quadritube, afin de tenter un sulfatage de tirs F7 sur la Riptide au juger, mais sans succès. Le Whirlwind tir sur l’escouade de drones marqueurs du 2nd Commandeur, détruisant deux drones. Le Land Raider Abigaël ouvre le feu sur les Crisis plasma, après s’être avancé un peu, balayant le dernier drone et une tuant une Crisis plasma. Le Dreadnought Vénérable, toujours à couvert, tira sur la Riptide mais ne parvint pas à la blessée. L’escouade de Commandement Terminator dans le Bastion ouvrit le feu avec un bolter lourd, le fulgurant de l’Archiviste et le lance-missile Cyclone, visant Cypher (Mort au Déchu !) et réussi à le blessé. Réactivation du Bouclier Void : l’Empereur protège ses ouailles… Tour 3 des Tau He’Stan : Je vois mes forces s’effriter doucement et le temps défile, alors qu’il me reste de moins en moins de drones marqueurs, et de moins en moins de fuseurs, pour tomber ce satané bunker, qui lui-même renferme une escouade Terminator bien chiante à tomber, avec une 2+/3++ et Insensible à la Douleur. Je décide donc de passer la vitesse supérieure : J’avance toute mes escouades vers le Bastion, sauf les 2 équipes de drones avec leurs exo-armures qui contournent toujours par son flanc gauche pour voir le Whirlwind. Mais le Land Raider Crusader bloque toute ligne de vue, sauf pour un drone qui arrive à faire sa touche laser ! Les autres drones marqueurs mettent tout sur le bunker. La Riptide réussi à rater sa charge nova : double 1 malgré la relance de l’Earthcast Pilote ! Une blessure gratuite, j’avais bien besoin de ça tient ! La Riptide tir alors sur le Bastion et fait sauté le Bouclier Void. Les Broadsides tentent leurs chances sur le Bastion, sauf le chef qui tire son missile autoguidé sur ce satané Whirlwind, mais ne fais réussi qu’à faire un dégât superficiel. Et le Bastion qui lui ne prend toujours rien lui... Les Crisis plasma/fuseur sont trop loin pour tirer dessus. La Riptide, toujours elle, charge le Bastion et réussi à faire un dégât lourd ! Mais les Terminators sauvegardent toutes les blessures dues à l’effondrement… Il reste encore 2 Points de Coque au bâtiment. Je rétro pulse le Commandeur avec le Talisman d’Arthas Moloch un peu en retrait ; trop en fait : la Riptide n’est plus couverte. Cypher quant à lui fait du tourisme : il a couru vers la ligne Aegis et sert toujours à rien. TOUR 3 des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Saint Damien, mon Dreadnought avance pour retrouver une ligne de vue sur cette saleté de Riptide (et pour tenter de le charger après), tandis que le Land Raider Abigaël s’avance lui aussi, mais de manière à boucher les lignes de vues sur le Whirlwind, tout en optimisant ses tirs. Pendant ma phase psy l’Archiviste Calistarius tente une Plainte Psychique sur la Riptide (histoire de m’en débarrasser définitivement), mais He’Stan réussi à abjuré mon sort sur des dés à 6+ !! L’escouade de Commandement Terminator tua une Crisis plasma/fuseur avec un missile antichar, alors que le Whirlwind fit un hit sur l’escouade de 4 drones marqueurs avec le 2e Commandeur : 3 drones furent détruit et un Commandeur blessé, un bon résultat. Le Crusader quant à lui éradiqua la Crisis lance flamme et son drone marqueur avec l’une de ses tourelles avec Bolter Ouragan, tandis que ses autres armes massacrèrent le Commandeur et le drone, qui venaient d’être pilonnés. Une bonne phase de tir, qui m’assura que mon flanc gauche était sécurisé. La pression était toujours là, mais je respirai un peu mieux. Et pour finir mon tour, le Void Shield se réactiva ! Tour 4 des Tau He’Stan : Là, je vois que mon assaut était prématuré : j’aurai du m’occupé du Land Raider avant d’avancer. Je n’ai plus que ma Riptide, un Commandeur et un Cypher inutile si le bunker reste en l’état. Les Broadsides peuvent encore avoir un As à jouer, mais, pareil faut que le bunker tombe. La Riptide charge son Réacteur Nova, tir sur le bunker, fait sauter le Void Shield et au passage extermine la dernière escouade de défenseurs sur le flanc droit. Pendant ce temps, les Broadsides s’occupent manu militari de ce Dreadnought voulant charger la Riptide et le transforme en épave. Le Commandeur d’approche juste derrière Cypher,qui est lui-même planqué derrière le canon quadritubes de l’Aegis. La Riptide engage de nouveau le Bastion en tapant dessus, et obtient encore un dégât lourd, réduisant son Blindage à 11 ! TOUR 4 des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : Bon, ça sent le pâté : le Bastion est lourdement endommagé, et ne va plus tarder à s’effondrer ! Mon Land Raider ayant éliminé toute menace sur le flanc gauche avance pour voir l’avant de mon Bastion, où se cache ce traître de Cypher, le Commandeur et la Riptide. Phase psy : Calistarius lance de nouveau plainte psychique sur cette #@=-*!! de Riptide, mais le Commandeur s’est rapproché et se trouve largement à portée de l’Artefact d’Arthas Moloch, permettant à He’Stan de dissipé plus facilement cette fois. Histoire d’être débarrassé de ce Commandeur ayant l’audace de s’approcher aussi prêt, je m’en débarrasse d’une rafale de lance-missiles Cyclone antichar dessus. Finesse, délicatesse. Le Land Raider Abigaël ouvrit le feu avec toutes ses armes sur la Riptide, mais ne parvient qu’à lui faire perdre 1PV ! Tour 5 des Tau He’Stan : Les Broadsides explosèrent (enfin) le bastion, et l’escouade de Commandement Terminator évacua les ruines qui s’effondraient sur eux, en s’échappant par la trappe secrète située plus en arrière de la base en ruine. Les Terminators sauvegardèrent 8 blessures sans une seule perte. La Riptide leur tira dessus, mais rata tous ses tirs (sans les lasers ça marche moins bien pour sur…) et en ne réussit pas à charger son Réacteur Nova de surcroit. Cypher s’enfuit loin du Land Raider (où se rapprocha de sa cible ? question de point de vu…). Il se plaça à couvert derrière l’épave du Dreadnought, entre la Riptide et l’escouade de Commandement Terminator. TOUR 5 des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : L’escouade de Commandement escortant Calistarius se rapprocha de la Riptide pour la chargée, ainsi que Cypher, bien décidé à défoncé tout le monde au corps à corps. Phase psy : encore une Plainte Psychique sur la Riptide… et encore une fois abjuré ! (Note d’He’Stan : quelle force mentale cette Riptide \o/). Tout le monde, sauf le Whirlwind, tira sur la Riptide qui perdit encore 1PV, mais refusa de crever… Le Whirlwind quand à lui projeta un missile en pleine face des Broadsides sans réussir à en tuer aucune. Tour 6 des Tau He’Stan : La Riptide recula un peu (Note de Kris : lâchement ?) pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur l’escouade de Terminator et tirer dessus ; le Réacteur Nova s’activa mais vu la situation, je décide de faire marcher l’invu à 3++ tout en restant en retrait, derrière Cypher. Les Broadside ne feront rien à part écailler la peinture du Land Raider, tandis que la Riptide visera les Terminator mais ne tuera personne. Cypher les pris lui aussi pour cible, et aurait dû en tuer deux, mais Kris réussi ses jets d’Insensible à la Douleur. TOUR 6 des Angels of Vengeance Frere Kris : La partie va bientôt s’achevée, et l’avais l’occasion de mettre la main sur Cypher lors d’un bon vieux corps à corps ! On s’avance donc vers la Riptide et Cypher, et tout le monde (c’est-à-dire les Termin et le Land Raider Crusader !) tira sur l’énorme exo-armure. Mais cette fois encore, la 2+/3++ n’est pas facile à passer, sans compter l’endu de 6. Aucune blessure ne fût faite, et je décidé de lancer une charge désordonnée avec Calistarius et son escorte de Terminator sur Cypher et la Riptide. Les deux figurines ripostèrent avec un terrible tir de contre-charge, mais aucun Terminator ne tomba. L’exo-armure se révéla trop loin,mais je pu engager Cypher au Corps à Corps : celui-ci lança un défi, qui fût relevé par le Champion. Mais ce dernier fût terrassé sans aucun effort, et avec lui l’un de ses frères d’arme. Néanmoins, la riposte du reste de l’escouade fût terrible : avec leur règle de Haine et Ennemi Juré, pratiquement tous les dés pouvaient être relancés… Et Cypher le Déchu, tomba. He’Stan jeta le dés, mais il lui fallait un 6… et la partie en resta là ! FIN DE LA PARTIE & FLUFF L'Archiviste Calistarius à survécu : ++ VICTOIRE DES ANGELS OF VENGEANCE ! ++ Frustré, Frère Calistarius vida son chargeur de fulgurant sur la Riptide qui passait juste devant sa meurtrière, provoquant une pluie d’explosions et d’étincelles sur l’armure de la monstruosité xenos sans effet notable. Tandis qu’il rechargeait, Frère Emial arrosait l’énorme exo-armure sous un déluge de bolts de gros calibre, les gantelets de son armure Terminator t''enant fermement les commandes de tirs tressautant du Bolter Lourd intégré aux'' murs du bastion. Une cascade de douilles en laiton rebondissait sur le sol du bunker, tandis qu’une myriade d’explosions fleurissait sur la surface de la carapace de la Riptide, à moins de deux mètres de la gueule rugissante de l’arme. Le vacarme des tirs rebondissait en écho à l’intérieur des murs du bastion, et aurait rendu sourd n’importe quel être humain. Avec un rugissement caverneux de corne de brume, la Riptide se décala d’une poussée de ses retro-propulseurs, se mettant dans l’angle mort du Bolter Lourd, non sans rappeler un géant irrité par les piqures d’un insecte. « Où est cette saloperie xenos ? » demanda Calistarius. « ''Trop proche, dans notre angle mort, Frère Archiviste » ''répondit Sar Sodiel en traversant la pièce jonchée de morceaux de béton en direction d’une meurtrière sur le flanc droit du bastion. « Frère Tophiel, le bouclier Void ? » questionna Calistarius. « Cette fois le générateur est mort et ne redémarra pas sans les bénédictions d’un techmarine » répondit l’intéressé par radio, agenouillé prêt d’une lourde machinerie au sous-sol du bastion. Tout à coup, un autre rugissement de corne de brume retentit, et le bastion trembla comme frapper par un météore. La tourelle contenant le Bolter Lourd sur pivot fût arrachée, et une bonne partie de la maçonnerie l’entourant avec. Frère Emial faillit être emporté en même temps mais lâcha in extremis les poignées du Bolter Lourd, s’arrêtant de justesse au bord du précipice qui venait d’apparaître devant lui. Il battit des bras un instant, en équilibre, mais Calistarius le saisit par l’épaulière et le tira en arrière. Stabilisé Emial recula d’un pas, alors que l’immense exo-armure projetait au loin le morceau de bunker. Par l’ouverture béante dans la façade du bastion désormais éventré, les Angels of Vengeance firent face à la Riptide, dont la taille monstrueuse lui permettait de dominer les marines en armure Terminator, pourtant au premier étage du bastion. « On dégage ! » hurla Calistarius. Au même ''instant, ''il cristallisa sa rage et sa haine, puis les projeta vers l’esprit du pilote de l’énorme exo-armure, une misérable petite chose à la chair gris-bleu et à l’âme faible et vacillante comme une bougie. L’Archiviste n’eut aucun mal à localiser l’être de chair au milieu de l’enchevêtrement de métal, de tuyaux et de matériaux composites. Sa lame psychique allait déchirer l’âme du Tau, lorsque tout à coup elle fût arrêté net, et se dissout comme du sel dans la mer. « Encore ? » pensa l’Archiviste. ''« Mais qu’est-ce qui peux neutraliser ainsi mes pouvoirs » ''s’interrogea-t-il. Les Tau n’étaient pourtant pas une race psychiquement résistante, et le pilote aurait dû avoir son âme déchiquetée pour la seconde fois. Comme si elle avait ressenti l’attaque de l’Archiviste, la Riptide tendit un de ses bras gigantesques par la déchirure du bunker, comme pour se saisir de Calistarius. Deux missiles passèrent de chaque côté de la tête de Calistarius et s’écrasèrent sur le bras monstrueux dans une détonation assourdissante. Avec un beuglement indigné de corne de brume, la Riptide retira son bras précipitamment, comme si elle s’était fait piqué par un insecte. « On bouge Frère ! » Calistarius se retourna pour voir Sar Sodiel au sommet des escaliers, de la fumée s’échappant encore de ses lance-missiles cyclone. Il s’engouffra à la suite de ses frères Terminators dans les escaliers et atteint le rez-de-chaussée, lorsque le bastion trembla sauvagement. Un bourdonnement traversa la pièce, et la capuche recouvrant le casque de Sar Sodiel fût presque arrachée, tandis qu’un trou gros comme le poing fût percée dans le mur du bunker face à lui ; un projectile de fusil rail lourd venait de le frôler et avait manqué de le décapiter, malgré l’épaisseur des murs du bastion. Un instant après, le bunker commença à se fracturer et d’énormes morceaux de béton se mirent à pleuvoir sur les Terminators. « Par le passage secret, vite ! » ordonna ''Calistarius. ''Les six vétérans de l’escouade se précipitèrent vers le tunnel, leurs boucliers tempêtes levé comme des parapluies tandis que de lourds fragments de maçonnerie s’abattaient sur eux. Un bloc fût tellement gros qu’il déforma le casque de frère Emial. Mais les armures Terminators tinrent bon et protégèrent les Anges. Le bastion était en train de s’écrouler. Les Marines traversèrent le tunnel, Frère Emial en tête. Arrivé au bout, il percuta la porte blindée d’un coup d’épaule, avec une telle violence qu’elle fût arrachée de ses gonds et vola plusieurs mètres en avant. L’escouade jaillit au dehors, sur le champ de bataille, dans l’avant-poste de Khé Sanh, totalement dévasté. Les Terminators eurent alors une aperçue terrible de l’état de leur base : le bastion était éventré et fissuré de toute part, des flammes rugissantes et une fumée épaisse s’élevant des déchirures dans le béton renforcé du bunker. Une partie du rempart s’effondra au sol, accompagné de dépouilles en armures noires, dans un fracas épouvantable. Les lourdes fortifications Aegis entourant le bastion avaient été renversées et dispersées par la charge de la monstrueuse Riptide. Les corps de plus d’une vingtaine de frères de bataille, morts ou mourants, étaient éparpillés, parfois en morceaux, dans le périmètre de défense. Certains été ensevelis sous les sections fracturés d’Aegis ou des portions en ruine du bastion. Sur leur gauche, le sifflement sourd de l’expectoration d’une nouvelle volée de missiles Vengeances leurs indiqua que le Whirlwind de la garnison continuer de faire pleuvoir la mort sur les xenos, malgré les terribles dégâts subis par la base. Une bourrasque de vent souffla, dissipant un banc de fumée noire, et révélant à quelques mètres devant les Angels of Vengeance l’immense Riptide. L’exo-armure blanche et rouge était souillée de traces de suies, de marques d’explosions et de fragments de béton. Son blindage était éventré en de nombreux endroits, laissant apercevoir des câbles sectionnés et des pièces mécaniques d’où jaillissaient des torrents d’étincelles. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures, le monstre était encore d’une puissance létale capable d’écraser ses ennemis comme des parasites. La Bête se retourna vers les Terminators, et sa corne de brume poussa un rugissement sourd, mêlant surprise et colère de voir les Marines refusés de périr dans les décombres de leur place-forte. Jaillissant du tunnel avec ses frères, Calistarius s’élança vers le monstre en hurlant le cri de guerre du Chapitre : « Vengeance ! ». « VENGEANCE !!! » Ses frères reprirent le cri rageur de leur Ordre en se précipitant vers le monstre, au milieu des ruines, de la fumée et des cadavres de leurs camarades. L’Accélérateur à Ion de la Riptide cracha une rafale d’énergie sur eux, tandis que la bête usa de ses retro-propulseurs pour s’éloigner lâchement des Terminators qui lui fonçaient dessus. Les tirs s’écrasèrent sur les Boucliers Tempêtes ou les lourdes armures, mais ne parvinrent même pas à ralentir l’élite des Anges dans leur course. « Reviens ici pleutre ! » s’indigna Sar Sodiel en tête de la charge, bouclier levé, tout en lâchant une rafale de missiles cyclones sur la Bête, sans effet. « +++ TRAITRE ! HERETIQUE ! +++ ». Le crie rageur et métallique résonna à la fois dans les ruines en flammes et sur le réseau Vox des Marines.'' « +++ JE VAIS TE TUER +++ ». La voix furieuse était celle du Vénérable Saint-Damien, Ancien Maître du Chapitre et Dreadnought de la Kabbale. Sa forme, à moitié noyée dans la fumée de l’incendie se découpa devant eux. Criblé de tirs de Fusil Rail Lourd durant la bataille, la vénérable machine était immobile et incapable d’utilisé ses armes. Son sarcophage avait miraculeusement été épargné, et Saint-Damien, prisonnier à l’intérieur, hurler de frustration, impuissant.'' C’est alors que les Anges aperçurent l’objet provoquant l’ire du Vénérable. Là, devant eux. A quelques mètres, se cachant derrière la carcasse du Dreadnought désactivé et l’utilisant comme couvert. Le Traitre. L’Ange Déchu. Cypher. Pendant un instant, il sembla à Calistarius que le champ de bataille était plongé dans un silence irréel. Il pût distinguer le visage du Déchu dans les ombres de sa capuche, et voir clairement un sourire sarcastique se dessiner sur les lèvres sèches du Traître lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Malgré la distance, la voix de Cypher, un murmure sec et craquant comme du vieux parchemin, porta jusqu’à lui : « Mon Frère… tu dois mourir… ». Aussitôt les Terminators dévièrent leurs courses vers l’objet focalisant la haine plusieurs fois millénaires de leur Chapitre et de l’ensemble de la Légion des Dark Angels. L’ennemi juré des Anges était là, devant eux, et ils pouvaient se venger. « Vengeance ! Pour Caliban ! » Le cri jaillit de l’escouade comme d’un seul homme. Les Anges se précipitèrent sur le Déchu, et furent accueillis par un déluge de bolts et de plasma, à une cadence incroyable. Les tirs de l’Accélérateur à Ion se joignirent à la fusillade, mais protéger derrière le mur de bouclier tempête, pas un seul Ange ne tomba. « Il est pour moi frères » clama Sar Sodiel, s’élançant au- devant de l’escouade. Cypher, une robe de bure sale et déchirée masquant son antique armure, resté immobile, fier et droit, les pieds joints et ses bras tendus pointant ses antiques pistolets vers les Anges, n’esquissa pas le moindre geste de fuite. S’élançant tel un béhémoth sur le Déchu, protéger par son bouclier tempête au ras des yeux, Sodiel brandit son Marteau Tonnerre en hurlant :'' « Meurs traitre ! ». A moins de deux mètres de sa proie, un tir parfait de pistolet plasma passa au ras de son bouclier et lui vaporisa la tête. Avant même que le noble vétéran ne s’écrase au sol aux pieds de Cypher, Frère Tophiel eu la jambe droite dissoute par un second tir du pistolet plasma du Déchu et s’écroula dans la poussière.'' Enjambant les corps de ses frères, Emial frappa avec rage, mais d’un tir incroyablement précis de pistolet bolter dans le poignet du Terminator, Cypher, toujours immobile, dévia le coup de Marteau Tonnerre qui passa à un cheveu de lui et s’enfonça dans le sol. Un second bolt en pleine tête disloqua le casque déjà fragilisé d’Emial, qui tituba en arrière, aveugle et le visage en sang. Le Déchu fît enfin un pas de côté et le Marteau Tonnerre de Frère Chermiel, le Porte-étendard, ne rencontra que le vide. Il se pencha sous le coup horizontal de l’Apothicaire Zachiel visant la lui broyer le crâne, et se glissa comme un fantôme entre les deux Terminators pour atteindre Calistarius, son pistolet à plasma mortel pointé à quelques centimètres du visage de l’Archiviste. '' ''Sa vitesse était surnaturelle, impensable, impossible de se mouvoir aussi vite avec une armure énergétique normalement. Calistarius frappa avec sa hache, mais fixant le canon du pistolet à plasma, il sût qu’il était mort, que son coup ne serait pas assez rapide. Emial frappa par derrière l’épaule de Cypher d’un large coup de bouclier tempête, complètement aveugle, complètement par hasard. Le tir de plasma frôla la tête de Calistarius, lui cloquant instantanément la peau, et desséchant son œil droit. La hache lui fonçant dessus, Cypher se coula et esquiva le coup. Mais il heurta la masse aveugle et sanguinolente d’Emial, ce qui l’empêcha de se sortir parfaitement du coup. La hache de Calistarius ne mordit que d’un pouce dans le canon d’avant-bras de l’armure de Cypher, et moins d’un centimètre dans la chair du traitre. Une blessure mineure, négligeable pour un Astartes, venant de la part d’une arme énergétique. Mais la hache de l’Archiviste était une arme de force, psychiquement connecté à son porteur. Il ne fallait à Calistarius qu’un infime contact avec la chair de son ennemi, et instantanément, l’Archiviste projeta son esprit dans son arme. L’esprit du psyker percuta celui de Cypher, enfonça ses défenses, et perça dans son âme. Calistarius découvrit aussitôt les souvenirs du Déchu, et vit, comme dans ses propres souvenirs Caliban, l’Ordre, le Primarque Lion El’Jonson. Il vit la Légion des Dark Angels, Luther et sa rébellion. Et il vit la vérité. Il vit son plan. Le fer de hache ressortit des chairs de Cypher, et celui-ci, foudroyé par l’attaque psychique de Calistarius, tituba. Il aurait dû tomber, déjà mort, sous la violence de l’attaque mentale de l’Archiviste. Un instant, il resta les yeux fixés dans ceux de l’Archiviste, une compréhension intime étant né entre les deux, Calistarius ayant pris conscience de son plan visant à détourner du droit chemin d’autres Fils du Lion. Dans un craquement de tonnerre, le coup de marteau de Frère Cherniel cueilli le Déchu dans le bas du dos et le projeta, face contre terre, dans la poussière. Il resta ainsi, allongé, inerte. Cherniel leva son arme, prêt à lui pulvériser le crâne, mettant ainsi fin à une quête dix fois millénaire. « Non Frère ! » l’arrêta Calistarius, ''« ne l’achève pas. » « Il doit mourir ! C’est notre unique chance ! » ''répliqua le Vexillaire Terminator. « J’ai dit non, Frère. Par les Serments que tu as juré en rentrant dans la Première Légion, je t’interdit de le tuer » s’opposa l’Archiviste d’une voix devenue glaciale. Plus loin, tout espoir de remplir sa mission échouée, la corne de brume de la Riptide retentit au milieu de la fumée, frustrée, pleine de dépit, sonnant la retraite des rares exo-armures ayant survécus à l’attaque sur Khé Sanh. Le vox résonna aussitôt d’un message, interrompant l’altercation entre les deux Marines : « Land Raider Abigaël à Commandant de Khé Sanh. Les Tau sont en déroute. Nous engageons la poursuite pour les exterminer. Mort aux xenos » « Négatif Abigaël. Tir de suppression pour les dégagés mais ne poursuivez pas. Restez sur le périmètre de la base. Nous avons besoin d’une couverture » répondit Calistarius. « Détruire les ennemis de l’Empereur alors qu’ils sont en déroute est notre devoir sacré. Nous ne pouvons le manqué. Plus aucune menace directe sur la base, pas besoin d’une couverture » contra le Chef de char du Land Raider, avide d’en découdre. « Négatif Abigaël ! Je répète, Négatif. Rapprochez-vous de notre position. Avons besoin d’une couverture. Tenons sujet zéro-zéro-un. » ajouta l’Archiviste. La liaison vox resta silencieuse un moment, le commandant du Land Raider prenant conscience de l’importance du message de l’Archiviste. « Abigaël pour Commandement de Khé Sanh, nous arrivons immédiatement. Pour Caliban ! » « Commandement de Khé Sanh pour Whirlwind Naromiel » enchaina Calistarius. « Ici Whirlwind Naromiel commandement, nous vous recevons frère » répondit l’équipage du véhicule. « Naromiel, continuez de pilonner les xenos en déroute, empêchez-les de se regrouper. Restez à votre position. Interdiction de se rapprocher de nous. Compris ? Confirmez » exigea l’Archiviste. « Reçu Commandement. Nous pilonnons les Tau pendant leur repli. Interdiction de s’approcher de votre position » répéta l’équipage du Whirlwind. Calistarius fit de nouveau face à Cherniel, le Vexillaire n’ayant toujours pas bougé, son regard haineux baissé sur Cypher et son Marteau Tonnerre levé, prêt à disloqué le Déchu. « Il doit mourir, pour venger nos frères » grogna-t-il sans même relevé le regard vers son supérieur. « Non, Il doit être trainé dans les geôles du Roc et se repentir de ses pêchés. » contra l’Archiviste, tout en pointant son fulgurant sur la tête de Cypher. A côté de lui, l’Apothicaire Zachiel avait déjà fini de retirer les plus gros éclats juchés dans les orbites d’Emial et de pulvériser une solution antiseptique sur son visage ravagé. « Mais s’il réussit à s’enfuir ! Tu connais les histoires sur lui mieux que nous Archiviste » ragea le Porte-Etendard, le bras toujours armé mais sans abattre sa terrible arme. « Nous allons le maintenir sous étroite surveillance jusqu’à l’arrivé d’un Darktalon. Une fois confiné dans une cellule de stase, il ne pourra plus s’échapper » répondit Calistarius. « De toute manière, il mourra avant. Ses blessures sont trop graves » cracha Cherniel. « Non. Il doit vivre pour souffrir et se confesser. Frère Zachiel occupe-toi de lui. » L’Apothicaire était déjà à l’œuvre sur la jambe manquante de Tophiel, tentant de sauver le vétéran. Sans relever la tête, il répondit : « Qu’il crève. J’ai seize frères morts auxquels je dois accorder les derniers sacrements et prélever la part du Chapitre. Douze autres sont grièvement blessés mais pourront peut-être survivre si je les soigne assez vite. » « ++ FRERES RAPPELEZ-VOUS DE VOTRE DEVOIR SACRE EN TANT QUE MEMBRE DE LA KABBALE ++ » La voix sourde et métallique du Dreadnought, rempli de sagesse, résonna dans le vox. Son châssis immobile projetant son ombre sur Cypher. « ++ VOS SERMENTS VOUS INTIMES DE TRAQUER, CAPTURER ET DE TOUT FAIRE POUR OBTENIR LA CONFESSION DES DECHUS. NE LES BRISEZ PAS. DES MILLIERS DE FRERES DU CHAPITRE ET DE LA PREMIERE LEGION SONT MORTS EN DIX MILLES ANS POUR ACCOMPLIR CETTE QUÊTE. NE TERNISSEZ PAS LEURS MEMOIRES ET LEURS HONNEURS ++ » Un silence gêné s’installa devant la réprimande de l’ancien Maître de Chapitre. Puis Zachiel se leva, délaissant le moignon sanguinolent de frère Tophiel en jurant : « Par les couilles du Lion, j’espère que cette ordure va souffrir mille morts entre les mains des Chapelains Interrogateurs ! » « Si les Chapelains t’entendaient… » commença Emial. « Oui, oui, je sais, ils me colleraient un mois de Solitarium, doublé d’un vœu de silence, et plus de coups de fouet que je pourrai en compter » souffla l’Apothicaire sur un ton exaspéré. S’agenouillant prêt de Cypher, il retourna brusquement le Déchu sur le dos et commença à faire son ouvrage pour sauver le traître. A quelques mètres de là, le Land Raider Abigaël s’arrêta dans un grincement métallique et le fracas du béton broyer sous son poids. Le pilote avait fait un détour, évitant les dépouilles massées des Angels of Vengeance tombés, mais ne faisant pas autant d’effort pour les exo-armures xenos. Toutes ses armes étaient pointés vers le nord, sauf le multi-fuseur manié par le Chef de char, visant quant à lui le Déchu. Simple mesure de précaution. Calistarius se tourna vers le chef de char et lui ordonna : « Etablissez une liaison sécurisé avec la Forteresse-Monastère Long-Sanglot et la Commanderie principale de Saïgon. Niveau d’accréditation Deathwing. Je ne veux que des correspondants accrédités par le Cercle Intérieur ». « Bien compris Frère ! » répondit l’officier du Land Raider tout en portant la main au côté de son casque. Tandis que la fumée se dissipait sur le champ de bataille, passant comme un linceul sur les morts, l’Archiviste Calistarius reposa son regard sur le corps inanimé de Cypher, toujours sous la menace prudente des armes des Terminators qui ne voulaient pas le voir disparaître mystérieusement. « Je connais tes plans » murmura l’Ange, « et cette fois, nous te tenons. Tu ne t’échapperas pas Cypher. » Conclusion d'He'Stan He'Stan : Malheureusement de très mauvais mouvements, et une mise en place des décors très subtilement orchestré par mon adversaire, va faire que les seules couverts de zone qui aurait pu offrir des sauvegardes contre les missiles Whirlwinds étaient soit totalement hors de portée de combat ou à portée de ses bolters Salve 4… Mes mouvements m’ont coûté mes escouades Crisis plasma et Stealth et vu le coût en point de chaque fig, ça a été une perte de puissance terrible pour moi quand fût enfin venu le moment où ce bunker se décida à s’effondrer. Le Whirlwind entouré de blindés et du bunker n’était pas visible, et donc tirable par mon armée, et a pilonné mes drones à chaque fois. Mon avantage des lasers ne dura que 3 tours : j’eu néanmoins détruit les 4 escouades tactiques ce n’a pas été chose simple. Et là se fut la 2e erreur : presser par le temps et n’imaginant pas le Land Raider comme une menace suffisante, je me suis avancé de trop et perdis le Commandeur avec sa bulle d’abjurer le sorcier sur 4+. Ce Land Raider que je décidais d’occulter toute la bataille au final est l’homme du match de mon adversaire : il me détruisit les 2 Commandeurs, une partie des Stealth, ma 3e source de lasers, qui était une Crisis avec ses drones et une partie des Crisis plasma aussi. J’aurai dû le prendre pour cible avec la Riptide d’entrée, mais ayant à peine eu le temps de détruire le bunker je me dis que ce n’était pas faisable par manque de temps. Ma liste était basée sur du Fuseur, autrement dit de la courte portée, pour détruire d’éventuel gros blindage. Hors sa bannière bolter me faisait prendre la mort avant d’être à portée réduite. Et la clé du match est ici : j’ai eu trop de blindage 14 à détruire avec une seule arme : ma Riptide. J’ai en plus eu la déveine de ratée 2 fois le test du Réacteur Nova avec Earth Cast Pilot. Ah oui, le Commendeur anti-psyker a raté 3 Svg à 2+ sur 6 : ça aussi se fût un tournant du match. Le bunker dont je ne connaissais pas les règles avec un blindage de 12 absorbant le 1er PC perdu rechargeable (wtf ?!) m’a absorbé le 1er dégât qui était un lourd sur le bunker. Cypher a été un vrai poids mort, avec une même portée que mes Fuseurs mais pas du tout la même mobilité : il n’a rien pu faire de la game et m’a pompé 190 points sur une partie à 1500 ça a pesé un peu. Voilà j’avais mes chances, même si mon adversaire m’avait bien eu avec sa liste axée bolter qu’il ne m’avait encore jamais sorti jusque-là, court-circuitant ma liste avec beaucoup de Fuseurs et ma mal-moule qui me poursuit. J’attends encore la 1ère game sans foirer le Réacteur Nova malgré la relance ! Conclusion de Frere Kris F.K : Quelle bataille ! Une vraie boucherie ! Nous avons finis la partie avec 10 figurines sur la table ! Très honnêtement, je me suis éclaté ! Bon, dans l’ensemble, mon plan a bien fonctionner, mieux que j’espérai même. En effet, mon adversaire a mis 5 tours pour réussir à détruire mon Bastion, alors que j’aurai cru qu’il ne tiendrait que 3 tours maximum ; le bouclier Void fût vraiment utile, redémarrant pendant 3 tours depuis le début de la partie, et forçant He’Stan à utiliser des armes capables d’endommager la bastion pour le faire tomber, réduisant du même coup les dégâts qu’il recevait. Mes marines tactiques sur le toit et derrière l’Aegis finirent par se faire massacrer sous la puissance de feu Tau, mais créèrent une vraie zone d’interdiction de 24ps autour du bastion pendant 2 tours qui empêcha les Tau de s’avancer, et donc d’utiliser les nombreux fuseurs dont ils étaient équipés. C’est impressionnant la puissance de feu de quelques escouades tactiques sous influence de la Bannière de Dévastation ! Même lorsqu’ils se jetaient à terre pour se protéger des tirs de suppressions Tau, les nombreux tirs aux jugés de mes tactiques faisaient toujours des touches. Bon, par contre, mes armes fixes ne m’ont étaient d’aucune utilité, He’stan n’alignant ni véhicules, ni aéronef ! J’avoue que sa liste m’a bien surpris, je ne m’y attendais absolument pas. Je pensai voir pleins de Stealth, avec Shadowsun, et même quelques Kroots en infiltration pour une prise de flanc, mais nan, il m’a sorti une armée d’exo-armure, avec pleins de drones à pointeur laser ! Certes, il n’a pas pris de Cibleurs, mais vu le nombre de drones qu’il avait, mais aussi leur capacité à se déplacer, utiliser leurs désignateurs laser puis retro-propulser, je pense qu’il a fait le bon choix. Je le salue aussi pour sa charge héroïque avec son armée, droit sur mes défenses. L’idée d’utiliser sa Riptide pour venir à bout de mon bastion fait un peu « action désespérée », mais fût terriblement fluff et permit quelques belles scènes de combat en fin de partie. D’ailleurs, il me fût impossible de tuer cette saleté de Riptide, qu’importe ce que je lui ai balancé dessus ! Frère Calistarius, mon Archiviste, était le plus apte à s’en débarrasser, notamment grâce à Plainte Psychique… mais les trois fois que je l’ai lancé, He’Stan a réussi à le dissiper ! Dans l’ensemble, son plan était bon, mais ma stratégie défensive l’empêcha de s’approcher, tout en noyant sous une grêle de bolts toutes ses unités qui s’avancés. La palme du match pour mon armée revient au Land Raider Crusader Abigaël, qui sous l’effet de la Bannière de Dévastation, détruisit un nombre impressionnant d’unités ennemis. Et ne pas oublier mon petit Whirlwind, qui réussit 4 hits durant la partie, malgré une absence de ligne de vue, et qui détruisit un nombre important de drones marqueurs. Bref, une belle bataille, une agréable partie, et une victoire de mes Anges ! Cypher capturé et les plans des Tau déjoués, la campagne va partir avoir un développement intéressant ! Vivement la prochaine bataille ! Catégorie:Création de Frere Kris Catégorie:Angels of Vengeance Catégorie:Empire Tau Catégorie:Rapport de Bataille Catégorie:Space Marines